


Pulling Pigtails

by muaaimoi



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Kurbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian meet at a young age. Life is very different for both of them. But of course, the more things change, the more they stay the same. Kid!Kurbastian. Pretty fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling Pigtails  
by: muaaimoi

The first time Sebastian meets Kurt Hummel is at a picnic.

It's one of those communal Fourth of July affairs his Dad has forced them to attend as a family. Sebastian doesn't get why they're there. He doesn't know anyone. And that almost makes it as bad as the boring parties his Dad usually makes him go to. Almost.

He's never been in such a big field so full of people before. And all the cooking meat smells fantastic. His mother had also told him there would be fireworks when it got dark. When he considers all of that Sebastian almost feels excited. Almost.

"Honey, why don't you find some other kids to play with?" His mother whispers to him in French. Sebastian loves it when she does that. Not a lot of people can understand them, and it feels like it's a secret language, just between the two of them.

"But I don't know anyone." Sebastian protests. He would have already found kids to play with if he did. Didn't parents know anything?

His mother laughed at his pout, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

She grabs him by the hand and they start walking towards a couple that have set up camp nearby. It isn't until his mother is introducing them that Sebastian realizes there's a kid hiding behind his mother.

"My name is Suzanne Hummel" The nice lady introduces herself. She's really pretty, with really blue eyes." This is my husband Burt." She continues, pointing at a guy cooking something over the grill. He's really big, and if he hadn't looked up with a warm smile Sebastian would have been scared of him.

"And this little treasure" Miss Suzanne says, dragging the kid from out behind her," Is Kurt."

Kurt blushes, and his face gets really pink. He's pretty, like his mom, but Sebastian doesn't know a word for the color of his eyes.

"Hi." He mutters softly, with a shy smile. And Sebastian can't help but smile back.  
He extends his hand, like his Dad taught him, smiling even wider when Kurt takes it, "My names Sebastian."

He knows Kurt knows, since his mother introduced him, but he wants to introduce himself. He's seven after all; he shouldn't rely on his mom for everything. Kurt straightens up, deciding to act more grown up too and says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt."

His mom makes a weird cooing noise along with Miss Suzanne. He knows all adults are weird, but he swears girls are a weird all their own. Sebastian doesn't like them. And if he didn't know girls grew up to be mommies, he would have thought they were all utterly useless.

"Want to go play?" Sebastian asks, mostly to get away from the now giggling mothers.

"Sure" Kurt says, shooting their mothers a weird look. They walk away hand in hand.

"Don't go too far sweetie." Miss Suzanne calls after them. His own mother is now making a high pitched sound that's scaring him.

"Okay" Kurt replies, and wow, Kurt's voice is really high. Like higher than some girls. Poor kid. That must be so embarrassing.

"Do they make fun of you a lot?" Sebastian asks, curious.

Kurt frowns at him, "For what?"

"You sound like a girl." Sebastian helpfully informs him. Maybe he didn't know. But that's pretty impossible. Sebastian would have made all kinds of fun of him for it. A lot of kids tell Sebastian he's mean, and sometimes, they even call him a bully. But he's not. Sebastian just likes teasing people, it's funny.

"Do not!" Kurt says scowling, and the blush is back again. It's really cute. But his voice sounds even more like a girl than before.

"Do too!" Sebastian shoots back.

Kurt pauses, his scowl relaxing into a frown of concentration.

"Do not!" Kurt says, and this time his voice comes out deep. It's deeper than Sebastian's dads, even. And all Sebastian can do is look at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" He asked, awed.

"My voice is fantastic" Kurt says with pride, his voice is high again, but it sounds scratchy now.

Sebastian frowns, "Did that hurt?"

Kurt shakes his head, "It's just hard, and it's easier for me to go higher instead of lower."

"You can go higher?" Kurt's voice was really high as it was.

"Yup!" He shoots Sebastian a beaming smile, "My singing coach says my vocal range is great!"

"You sing?" Sebastian likes singing too. But he doesn't have a coach. He wonders if singing coaches are like soccer coaches, and decides to ask his mom for one. He wants to know if he can do that too.

"All the time" Kurt tells him happily, and the rest of the blush finishes disappearing from his face. Sebastian frowns; he likes Kurt better when he's pink. Fortunately Sebastian knows how to get the color back on his cheeks.

"I bet you sing like a girl!" He accuses.

Just like that the blush is back, and it's even redder than before. Sebastian smiles, accomplished. But Kurt is glaring at him now. And it dawns on Sebastian that he's probably mad at him now. They had just been getting along really well, and then Sebastian ruined it all by insulting something he really likes. Sebastian is surprised to find that he's almost sorry. Almost.

Kurt's eyes look really amazing when he's mad. They keep changing color.

Sebastian teases him mercilessly. He calls Kurt short, chubby, and a baby. The last one is seems to get Kurt absolutely steaming. And then Kurt starts calling him stuff back. Kurt calls him a freaky giant, tells him his clothes are ugly, and that his hair is stupid.

It's kind of fun. No ones ever insulted him back so much before. They keep at it until it gets dark. But they still walk back holding hands, and watch the fireworks together. When it's time to leave Sebastian doesn't want to say goodbye. Kurt's the cutest, funniest boy he's ever met, and he wants him to be his new best friend. He asks his mom if they could have a play date. His mother assures him that she had gotten Miss Suzanne's number and that it would be arranged.

Sebastian falls asleep with a smile on his face.

xXx

Two weeks later, Kurt shows up at his house.

Sebastian gives him a tour. Usually, he thinks it's boring, but he likes the way Kurt looks all amazed at his house.

"I've never been in a mansion before." Kurt tells him, looking at some huge portrait about hunting with wide eyes.

Sebastian has seen plenty, this isn't even the nicest." They’re not that exciting."

"I think they are" Kurt says meeting his eyes in challenge. Sebastian likes it. A lot of the kids he knows are nice to him even when he's mean. But Kurt doesn't have a problem being mean back. Of course, he's nice to Sebastian when Sebastian is being nice to him, too.

"Boring!" Sebastian says, drawing out the word to annoy him.

Kurt smacks him on the shoulder.

"You're so annoying." Sebastian smiles. Success.

"Hey, whose house are you in?" Sebastian questions smugly.

Kurt sighs, "Yours."

"And who's being nice enough to show you around?"

Kurt sighs even louder, "You."

Sebastian nods theatrically. "So shouldn't you be nice to your host?"

Kurt gives him a sly smirk, "You suck as a host."

Sebastian laughs. That, right there, is why Kurt is awesome.

xXx

A week later, Sebastian gets to see Kurt's house.

He looks around," I can see why you liked my house so much, yours is really small."

Lucretia, his newest nanny, gasps, " Sebastian!"

"It is!" He says. Doesn't the woman have eyes? It had taken him three hours to show Kurt his whole house. It would probably only take Kurt ten minutes to show him his.

" Not everyone can live in a Mansion." Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He doesn't even bother being offended when Sebastian is mean anymore. Kurt knows he's not serious. "Most people live in houses this size."

"Poor people." Sebastian says with great pity. It's very big of him to feel sorry for others.

"Those live in even smaller houses." Kurt tells him. "Or sometimes, one bedroom apartments."

"Like pent houses?" Sebastian asks. He's been in one of those.

Kurt laughs, " No, silly. Like really big closets with a kitchen and a bathroom."  
When he sees Sebastian's look of horror he laughs so hard he chokes.

xXx

They see each other on weekends.

And not even every weekend. Like they should, since they can't see each other during the rest of the week. Sometimes, Sebastian has soccer games, and sometimes Kurt has piano lessons. Onetime, Sebastian spent a whole week in Paris. And while it was fun, and Kurt was jealous, even though Sebastian brought him a bunch of presents and offered to teach him french. It just wasn't fair.

He's almost eight now. And he only gets to see Kurt four times a month, if he's lucky. Two when he's not. Sebastian's really good at math, and even if it was four times a month, that's still only forty eight times a year. A whole year. There were three hundred and sixty five days in a year. His teacher had said so. He still doesn't know why his mother kept laughing when he told her over dinner. He was being perfectly serious. It wasn't funny.

But apparently, even though his parents had laughed, they did understand. They got Sebastian a cell phone. He could now call Kurt at any time. So Sebastian did, until Lucretia, who amazingly, Sebastian still hadn't run off, sat him down and explained that, unlike his family, the Hummel's weren't rich. That meant they couldn't afford the phone bill.

It took him three days after he realized this meant he couldn't call Kurt all the time anymore for him to need a new nanny. Hey, he had to take his disappointment out on someone. And he liked Kurt. He hadn't liked Lucretia. Mind you, he wasn't terribly fond of Anna either. But his mom got mad when he ran off more than one nanny a month.

Still, their conversations may not go on for hours anymore, but their close.

xXx

Miss Suzanne dies, and Sebastian hates the world.

His parents don't want him around her death. Sebastian runs away, and makes it three miles before they find him. He tells them that if they try to stop him he'll just leave again. Can't they understand that Kurt needs him?

In the end, his parents give in. Sebastian spends the day of the funeral clutching Kurt's hand in a death grip. None of the fire Sebastian is use to, none of the life he loves is present in his eyes. And when they begin to lower Miss Suzanne into the ground, Sebastian doesn't know what hurts more.

That she's being buried there, left to rot, forgotten. Or that he knows Kurt wishes he was inside the coffin with her.

xXx

Kurt's different after that.

He's cold.

He barely snaps back at Sebastian now, no matter what Sebastian says. He doesn't want to play with anything, and the only thing he'll watch is Disney movies. Miss Suzanne loved Disney. They always watched at least one whenever Sebastian came over.

Now, that was pretty much all they did.

If it had been anyone but Kurt, Sebastian would have given up. He would have ditched him and found a new best friend. Much like he had ditched Kevin. Back when he met Kurt. But it is Kurt. So he doesn't.

And because it's Kurt Sebastian still calls at eight o'clock every morning. At three thirty when Kurt's home from school. And at Nine, so they can talk until Kurt falls asleep.

At least they used to. Now Sebastian does all the talking.

He doesn't know what to do. His mother says to give him time, but that doesn't seem to be helping. His Dads way too busy being in public to remember he has kids, and he doesn't talk to his sister when he can help it. He doubts she would give him advice anyway. Anna is, amazingly, the one who comes through.

"Draw him out with things he likes." She tells him," He's drowning in grief right now; you have to pull him out."

"Who asked you" Sebastian had snarled at the time. He doesn't quite remember when his hatred of nannies began. He just knows that he's hated everyone he's ever had. But it's good advice. The best he's gotten.

So the next time Sebastian goes to Kurt's house, he has a plan. They put the movies on as usual, and when the first musical number comes on, Sebastian begins to sing. Soft, and under his breath. By the third Disney movie Kurt's humming along.

"Thank you." Mister Hummel whispers gruffly when Anna comes to pick him up. Sebastian smiles at him. Mister Hummel's still like Kurt. They both have a huge sadness in their eyes. But Sebastian's only responsibility is Kurt. Someone else is going to have to fix mister Hummel.

"Your welcome." He says. Taking Anna's hand all on his own for once. She shoots him a surprised look. Sebastian shrugs. Maybe all nannies aren't horrible after all.

xXx

By the time they turn ten, Kurt is mostly Kurt again.

Sebastian says mostly, because he's pretty sure that Kurt's only really okay when he's with him.

He tries not to wonder what Kurt's like the rest of the time.

For his eleventh birthday he manages to convince his mother that all he wants is a trip to New York with his best friend. They watch a baseball game in Yankee stadium. Something Sebastian has always wanted to do. They eat at a few French restaurants, and try all sorts of food. But when they watch a musical that night, well, that's all for Kurt.

"You spoil me too much" Kurt whispers to him on the plane. It's late, and most people are trying to sleep.

"Everyone spoils me too much, it's all I've ever know." Sebastian whispers back.

"Thank you." Kurt says softly, with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. And even if Kurt had baked him a truly delicious chocolate cake, Sebastian considers it the best present he's ever had.

xXx

It's not until seventh grade that Sebastian realizes he's gay.

It doesn't come as much of a shock; he's never had any interest in girls. But when one of his teammates from this new sport he's trying, Lacrosse, kisses him, Sebastian likes it. He likes it a lot. Enough to kiss him back.

Andrew, that's his team mate's name, declares them boyfriends. And since Sebastian likes kissing, he doesn't have a problem with that.

Kurt's really quiet when Sebastian tells him about it that night.

He and Andrew don't last. They break up by that Friday. Something about Sebastian not paying enough attention to him. Whatever.

Kurt comes over on Saturday.

"How'd you know." Kurt asks, pausing their game of Mario kart. Sebastian frowns. He was winning damn it!

"Know what?" He asks, annoyed. He wants to finish kicking Kurt's ass.

Kurt shoots him an exasperated look." Really Bas? What do you think? That you're gay. How'd you know?"

Sebastian looks at Kurt like he's an idiot." Cuz, I don't like girls, and I like guys. Duh!"

Kurt flushes, but plows on" But how do you know you like guys?"

Sebastian puts the controller down, deciding to pay him proper attention. 

Embarrassed Kurt is a favorite of his," Andrew kissed me, and I liked it."

Kurt tilts his head to the side cutely, "So kissing? That's so romantic! You knew you liked Andrew because he kissed you! And now you're his boyfriend. I bet Andrews really happy about that."

Sebastian laughs, "Not that happy, he dumped me yesterday."

"What!" Kurt squawks. Completely indignant on his behalf. It's cute. But then Kurt's always cute. He probably would have figured out he was gay way earlier if he had been paying attention.

"It's okay, I didn't really like him anyway." He says, waving it away," Why'd you want to know?"

Kurt's blush deepens. Then he mumbles something, mostly indistinct.

"What?" Sebastian asks leaning forward in interest.

Kurt's blush turns truly spectacular; Sebastian has never seen him so red.

" I said, I-I, um think I likeboystoo!" Kurt says in a rush.

Sebastian smirks, Kurt is sort of flaming in retrospect. On the other hand, Sebastian  
didn't really think that way. So while obvious, it had sort of escaped his notice. Come to think of it, Andrew was something of a queen too. He feels kind of stupid. He apparently has a type.

" Wait. What do you mean you think?"Wasn't Kurt sure? On the other hand, this presented an interesting opportunity.

Kurt blinks at him," Well...How would I know for sure?"

"I'll check for you." He says . Sebastian really liked kissing after all.

Kurt nodded trustingly, before looking at him questioningly. " Wait. Ho-"

Sebastian cut him off with his lips. Kurt's mouth was very soft. And his lips felt really warm from where they were in contact with Kurt's. Kissing Andrew hadn't been anything like this. Kissing Kurt was much, much better. Sebastian wondered if he could declare Kurt his boyfriend after it.

Well, it didn't matter if he could, he was definitely going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt doesn't want to be his boyfriend. Sebastian is all but steaming mad about this, until he looks into Kurt's indescribable eyes and sees the worry there.

" Why not?" He asks softly, the fight draining out of him. He doesn't like seeing Kurt truly upset. And something tells him that's exactly where fighting with him over this was going to get him.

" You're my best friend Sebastian, I love you, I don't want to throw that away if we break up." Kurt tells him earnestly.

Sebastian instantly scoffs," We'd never break up."

Kurt snorts delicately," That's what every couple thinks. And next thing you know, they're not a couple anymore."

Sebastian glares at him, but Kurt's mouth is turned down the way it does when Kurt is prepared to show the world a new kind of stubborn.

But Sebastian can be stubborn too. He's just sneakier about it. So he turns back to their game and thinks about how to get Kurt to accept that their made for each other.

xXx

Sebastian has taken to kissing Kurt. Kurt's no good at resisting. It helps that he does it casually, not at all like his hearts in his throat and his palms get sweaty sometimes. Sebastian's a great actor. Or maybe a liar, he doesn't understand why they aren't one and the same, what's the difference?

" You can't think we'd be like that, Kurt. I'd never even think of leaving you. And you’re you. You'd never leave me too." He doesn't understand why Kurt's being so stubborn about this. Sebastian was planning to spend the rest of their lives together anyway. They were going to move in together the second they were old enough. They'd made plan, after plan, and he feels really stupid that he actually hadn't thought of marrying Kurt before.

It's obvious he should. They're going to basically be married anyway. Kurt will have fun planning the wedding.

" But you can't know that!" Kurt burst out," Your first relationship lasted all of two days. And people change Bas, you might meet someone you think is better than me and dump me for them. And don't say you won't. I know you."

Sebastian has to give him the dumping thing. Sebastian has never bothered hanging onto things for sentimental value. He dumps okay things for better ones in a heartbeat. But there is no one better for him than Kurt. Sebastian's sure of that. If there was, he would have met someone else years ago. " Don't be stupid. I'll never chose anyone over you. I love you too you know."

Kurt nods, but not like he's giving up, sadly." I know you do. As your best friend in the whole wide world. And I'll stay your best friend in the world. Come hell or high water."

xXx

Kurt sticks to his guns.

No matter how much better Sebastian get's at the kissing thing, and he improves by leaps and bounds. It's almost funny, he's taken to dating other boys to improve his technique. Apparently this made his first boyfriend very jealous, he's been trying to get Sebastian back for weeks. It's almost sad. And it would be, if it wasn't so funny. He has fun telling Kurt all about it. Kurt is not amused, but Sebastian then gets to have fun distracting him with kisses, so it's not much of a problem.

Then someone decides to tell his father he's gay. He has this sneaking suspicion it was his sister.

His father's different after that. Not that he was terribly present beforehand. But now it's almost pathetic how little they see each other. His father won't even look him in the eye anymore. Sebastian doesn't even realize how hurt he is by all of it until Kurt takes to cuddling him when he talk's about it.

" I know Bas, it'll be okay." Kurt croons softly into his ear with that angelic voice of his. It's so beautiful, it's distracting. Sebastian's sort of grateful.

" At least your dad accepts you." He bitches, he can't help himself. So he's bitter, so what? His mother hasn't said anything on the subject, but the fact that she hasn't dragged them all to a family dinner to talk about it sort of speaks for itself. His parents are apparently still 'discussing' it. He sort of hopes they get divorced, only, not really.

" Dad doesn't know." Kurt says softly. And Sebastian squawks.

" What?" Was Kurt for real? Was mister Burt? It was sort of obvious.

" I haven't told him." Kurt admits softly. " I don't want him to hate me."

If given the option, Sebastian will always opt to deal with Kurt's problems rather than his own. And this one's an easy fix.

The next time he's over at the Hummel home, he waits until mister Burt leaves to grab a drink,( and he really needs to stop thinking of him that way, what is he; five?) and kisses Kurt. He's still kissing Kurt when mister Hummel ( That was better, right?) comes back.

Kurt is seriously not happy about it.

Neither is mister Hummel. He kicks Sebastian out.

Both Hummel's are over it in time for Kurt to come over to Sebastian's house the next week.

" I hate you!" Kurt declares, flopping on Sebastian's bed like he owns it." You are an irredeemable, insufferable, manipulative Jerk!"

" Thank you." Sebastian says, " When did you swallow a dictionary?"

Kurt throws a pillow at him. Sebastian takes it hostage and joins Kurt on the bed.

"Thanks though." Kurt murmurs, it's so quiet he has to lean in closer to listen.

Then Kurt shocks him by being the one to kiss him for once.

He can't quite describe how genuinely, blissfully happy he is when he's informed that yes, that did mean Kurt was now his boyfriend.

" Dad would shoot you with one of his shotguns otherwise." Kurt kindly informed him.

Sebastian's far too busy happily kissing the pale skin of Kurt's throat that's been taunting him forever to care.

xXx

The boys at school wonder about him, Sebastian knows. He'd been getting something of a reputation for kissing and telling. Now that it's been weeks that he hasn't bothered, and everyone's heard about it. There's all sorts of theories. From a surprisingly believable tale about him being bisexual and getting a girl pregnant, to some weird alien pod person situation. He thinks it's hilarious.

Had anyone actually bothered to ask, he would of happily informed them that he had a boyfriend.

More importantly, Kurt was that boyfriend. And here was no way in any hell that Sebastian planned to screw that up. He did have a working brain, thank you very much.

And kissing Kurt had been his all time favorite past time for a while. It was still reigning champ. Especially now that he got to kiss and touch. Touching Kurt was a big runner up for kissing Kurt. It was a close thing.

But until Kurt let Sebastian slip his hands in his pants, it wasn't going to win. 

Sebastian figured he could hold out to his birthday. It was coming up.

Kurt makes him wait until they're both fourteen. Sebastian is a chronic masturbator by then. Sometimes, he really can't believe Kurt's self control. Especially when he's informed that actual full on sex has to wait until they’re fifteen. For reasons he doesn't understand, this includes blow jobs as well.

Sebastian is so not okay with that. He manages to blow Kurt three times before his resolve brakes and he agrees. Sebastian was pretty sure he saw god when his dick was introduced to Kurt's mouth. Two words; no gag-reflex. Or was that three? Whatever, point was, Kurt's mouth was pretty much heaven. Sebastian was not so naturally gifted, and had to practice his ass off.

It was a good thing both he and Kurt enjoyed it.

Neither was terribly happy when Sebastian was informed he was spending his summer with his grandmother in France. It really cut into their practice time.

It took the end of the summer and his sister leaving on a plane without him for Sebastian to remember his father could be sneaky too. He was stranded in France until either his father accepted that his son was gay, or he decided to pretend insanity and declare himself straight after all. It was really hard for Sebastian not to cry when he was skyping to tell Kurt not to hold his breath.

He waits until the video call disconnects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad at the end...


	3. Chapter 3

His grandmother holds Sebastian's passport hostage.

Skyping with Kurt is the only thing keeping him sane.

He misses his boyfriend with an actual, physical ache. His heart feels sore, and for all he tries to be strong, he's no good at being away from Kurt.

It's awful. It sucks in ways Sebastian isn't even prepared for. He knew he'd miss necking and the almost, but not quite sex, but there are times he finds himself daydreaming about cuddling now. Not even snuggling, just curling up with his arm around Kurt and watching a movie. The casual touches, like the way they bumped elbows when they played video games, the warmth of the flush on Kurt's face when Sebastian teased him about his baby fat by poking his cheeks.

It's sort of pathetic.

The knowledge that Kurt feels exactly the same doesn't help in the least. If anything it makes it worse. He hates knowing his boyfriend is miserable, and it stings that he's the one making Kurt feel that way.

Then the summer ends, and things get impossibly worse, because Paris is six hours ahead of Lima. And they have school now. School sucks. Not that that's anything new, but now theres a tiny four hour long window where Kurt is getting home from school, and Sebastian is reasonably awake, and this is all the time they have to talk.

Unless of course One of them skips school, or they decide to get up too early, or go to bed too late. Both their grades begin to suffer before they work out that it's not their best idea to do it too often.

And that sucks harder than school ever has.

xXx

Paris is amazing, which only makes things worse. His grandmother is old money and the estate is lovely. He sees the way men walk around, hand in hand and no one cares. He wants to have his boyfriend with him so badly. He wants to share all of it with Kurt.

This is the kind of place where Kurt belongs. He picked up French so easily he could pass for a native, just like Sebastian. He'd love the freedom they'd have to hold hands in the streets, the brunches, the fashion...

Kurt was made for places like Paris. The city rubs it in his face everyday.

It doesn't help that his grandmother has a steady parade of pretty gay men running through the house. It started with a gardener that made his mouth water, and just escalated from there. He feels constantly betrayed by his body. He just wants. And theres so much to chose from, so many guys who've made it clear that they'd be ecstatic to have him, to show him all the ins and outs of what two men can make each other feel.

But none of them are Kurt. So he doesn't.

It does still kind of boggle his mind that she seems perfectly happy to accept that he's gay. But not that he's with Kurt. How is having a good relationship with one boy the part she's taking exception to?

" Our family isn't known for it's fidelity." His grandmother tells him wisely over dinner one night. The look in her eyes is distinctly sly. Sebastian doesn't have one full Aunt or Uncle. He knows his grandmother knows what she's talking about. He just wishes his family would stop meddling. Monogamy is hard enough. He knows that they aren't exactly wired for it. Even his mother had strayed once or twice.

It had been very awkward to 'discuss' it. It's never a good thing when someone calls a family dinner in his experience. Much like the one he's having now.

" I'm not made to be with anyone who isn't Kurt." He assures her, arctic ice in his tone. Maybe if they'd never been together that fourth of July, Sebastian would have happily enjoyed the riches of Paris then. If he'd never met Kurt, everything would be different. Sebastian would be different. Probably worse.

But what if and could have beens don't matter, because Sebastian does know Kurt. And that means he's ruined for anyone else.

xXx

The summer he turns fifteen Sebastian's mom proves her love for him. She sponsors Kurts trip to France for a month. Sebastian is so happy it bursts out of him. He's full of cheer and goodwill towards his fellow man. Like Christmas contained in a person, instead of a season. People eye him like he's gone off the bend, or started taking drugs.

The servants seem to be around more often and Sebastian's pretty sure they think he's on something and are only searching for his stash. The only thing they find are condoms and lube. And he's pretty sure his grandmother ordered that into his room herself. The lube does magically multiply whenever he's running low, after all.

He's indescribably happy about finally having a use for the condoms.

An entire year without Kurt has left him starving for Kurts touch. Sebastian is so excited he doesn't even know where to start. Sebastian is on him long before Kurt manages to get out of the car, and the five minute trip to his bedroom becomes twenty minutes of heated making out. By the time they make it to a bed Sebastian forgets all about everything but Kurt and sex. Both of them are virgins anyway.

The condoms go to waste. By the time they finally venture out of the mansion, Kurt has been in Paris a week.

Sebastian can tell his grandmother is grudgingly impressed. Especially once Kurt is all mortified about being a horrible guest in flawless french. That he can talk Parisian fashion and seems to actually know what he's talking about pretty much seals the deal.

His grandmother hands over a credit card and tells them to have fun. Sebastian knows parental approval when he sees it. He can't help the extra spring on his already light steps at that. Even his grandmother knows that Kurt is perfect. And to think he'd thought nothing could make him and Kurt spending a summer in Paris better.

Of course then life decides it hates him again and the summer comes to a very bitter end. Kurt patiently listens to all of his plans of running away together before gently letting him down. He kind of hates how important his father is to Kurt for a while.

xXx

Sophomore year seems to treat them both a little better than the year before. Maybe it's because they've survived the year before, or maybe it's that now the promise of another summer together gives them something to look forward to. But it's probably that cyber sex is on the table now. And falling asleep after an orgasm every night is kind of awesome.

Kurt joins his school glee club and seems to like it well enough to almost look forward to school. Sebastian is mostly ambivalent about this until Kurt sends him a video file titled single ladies. It's stupidly hot and Sebastian approves.

Then there's something about football and male bonding with his dad that leads to Kurt joining the football team. The goal footage cracks Sebastian up. It almost makes up for the less time he'd gotten to spend with Kurt on skype. Almost.

He's happy when Kurt quits. And even happier once Kurt becomes a Cheerio. That uniform? So hot. And so much more form fitting than the bulky football gear. Then he watches the Four Minutes clip and he can never listen to Madonna or Justin Timberlake without getting half hard in his pants again.

His boyfriend does things to him, ok?

The only thing he hate's about Kurt's newfound social life is the drama. Though the whole Glist makes him laugh so hard his ribs hurt. His boyfriend has had sex with him in the bathroom of a Parisian cafe. Kurt is a lot of things, but virginal and frigid are not on that list.

Not all of the drama is so amusing though. What with the crazy adults crushing teenage dreams, and pregnant high school girls.

Kurt's Dad starts dating one of his fellow Gleeks mother and this drives Kurt to insanity. Sebastian actually has to remind his boyfriend that his Dad likes him just fine and that there is no way Sebastian is breaking up with him so he can pretend to be straight. It takes a few international calls with mister Hummel about not neglecting his actual son before the whole mess is straightened out. Sebastian can barely believe this shit.

And then there's that Celine Dion medley in French and that sort of makes up for a lot. Even if he's starting to think Kurt is trying to kill him.

He deals with with Kurt freaking out over Sectionals and enjoys the excited babbling about the end of the year. Then finally, finally summer comes and Kurt is in his arms once again. It's clearly where he belongs.

xXx

" Do you really think he's the love of your life?" His grandmother asks.

Putting Kurt on a plane and knowing he's not getting on with him seemed impossibly more depressing the second time around. It's been a month, and he's not coping as well as he'd managed the last time. Neither of them are.

" Yes." Sebastian answers. It's blatantly obvious.

He's only really happy when he's with Kurt, it's been that way for so long now he can barely remember a time before him. Collectively he's spent more time away from Kurt than with him. But the memories that contain Kurt as so much more vivid than the ones without him. He matters more than anyone else to Sebastian. He can't picture a life without Kurt, for all that the universe seems to be against them being together.

" You aren't happy without him." His grandmother says, and she sounds tired." I suppose you found the only acceptable gay male from Ohio. Your father ought to stop underestimating you."

Then she presents him with his passport. The hug Sebastian gives her lifts her clear off his feet. He'd known his grandmother had liked Kurt once she handed over the credit card, and the lack of hot gay guys around the lately spoke louder of her approval than the tickets for fashion shows and musicals she was always pushing on them. But this is something else. This is basically her handing him over for marriage. He's never loved her more.

He'll have to remember to tell Kurt to seat her in a place of honor at their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so theres more...Yay? I wish I had some excuse for Sebastian's family, but no. I got nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian tries to sleep through most of his plane ride. He fails. The knowledge that he’s on his way to see Kurt leaves him too wired. It’s like he’s hooked up to an IV line of Red Bull. He can’t even sit still. He’s flying first class, but the tapping of his foot irritates an older man enough to get him sworn at.

Sebastian, happy for the distraction, and suddenly hopeful that it will make time go faster, carefully and creatively swears back. The mans wife takes exception to this. They spend most of the flight squabbling.

As he’s younger, and there’s only one of him, a flight attendant drags him into coach to cool off in a twisted version of a time out. He’s sat next to a family of six, the majority of which seem to be under six. He takes a perverse pleasure in cursing a blue streak.

He makes sure to vary english and french. He doesn’t know what language the children speak for sure and he wants them to learn as much as possible. 

By the time they land, Sebastian is pretty sure he’s driven most of the flight attendants to drink. They aren’t terribly subtle about it either. He can totally smell the vodka they’d been sneaking. 

He’s totally proud of himself.

Almost impossibly, his mood feels elevated. Kurt is totally going to yell at him for it. He’s so fucking looking forward to it. He gets to experience his scolding in person. It’s been so long. He’s in angry Kurt withdrawal and he needs his fix damn it!

He hadn’t actually bothered with anything other than a carry on bag and that was only because his grandmother had one prepared before she’d handed him his passport. The woman knows him well. Or at least how he is in regards to Kurt, since it was full of condoms and flavored lube. A rental is waiting thoughtfully for him at the airport and Sebastians GPS guides him straight to Mckinley, where Kurt is. This is the kind of good news you should only give in person, after all.

He’s not particularly bothered by knowing nothing about the school as he walks in, asking some nerdy looking kid with a very tragic fro where the choir room is. He has Kurt’s schedule memorized and he’s bound to be in Glee club. Sebastian kind of loves that he makes it just in time to hear Kurt sing.

Sure it’s just vocal exercises, so there are other kids singing along, but let’s face it, it’s not like Sebastian is paying any kind of attention to anyone else in the room. They might as well be mannequins, for all they register.

As far as Sebastian is concerned; there is only Kurt. His lovely boyfriend, with his clear, high voice and incredibly sexy body. A body that Sebastian has been missing for over a month now, and one that’s finally reachable again.

Kurt’s in touchable distance now.

He lingers by the door for a moment, completely stupefied with happiness. Unable to do anything but drink his boyfriend in with his eyes and bask in the knowledge that he can touch now, thank the universe, when Kurt’s indescribable glaz eyes lock on him.

Apparently his eye-fucking had not gone unnoticed.

From one second to the next, Kurt flies across the room and into his arms. Sebastian doesn’t know who’s kissing the life out of who, but by the time they manage to pull back to breathe they’re both panting like they’ve run a marathon.

“ Wanky” A girl calls.

“ That’s against school rules!” Some shrill banshee screeches.

“-inst policy.” And that’s probably the teacher talking.

“Get some Hummel!” Someone else chimes in. Sebastian is too busy filling his senses with KurtKurtKurt again to pay them any mind. Kurt, on the other hand, flushes cherry red. Then again, Sebastian's hand is totally molesting his ass, and that has pretty much the same effect.

“ Are they going to have sex in front of us? Because that’s totally hot!” A girl says.

“ No!” Kurt assures, slapping Sebastian's hand where it had been trying to dip into his pants. Sex sounds perfect right now. They can totally do it against the choir room door.

Sebastian is all for that actually. Except that no, because sex means no clothes, and no clothes means naked Kurt. And while that may be Sebastian's favorite Kurt of all, it’s the one he’d rather die than share. No one else gets to see Kurt naked but Sebastian.

As the choir room is full of people, there will be no semi public place sex happening in the choir room at the moment. Sebastian will happily reconsider if they ever find it empty.

“ My car!” Sebastian exclaims, once the obvious solution presents itself. They can drive to an empty field somewhere near. Sebastian's pretty sure he passed a few on his way over.

“ What? No!” Kurt says. And there is the angry red flush Sebastian’s addicted to. Yesyesyes. That’s the stuff.

“ I’ll pay for any stains we leave on the rental.” Sebastian assures earnestly. He needs to fuck Kurt. Or have Kurt fuck him. He doesn’t care who does the fucking. They just need to have orgasms, they need to have orgasms now. Why are they still in the room?

“ Oh Gaga will you at least pretend to have some class?” Kurt demands, red, outraged, and mortified. He’s really not helping the situation in Sebastians pants by managing to be criminally cute and hot at the same time.

“Who needs class when you have money?” Sebastian says, batting his eyes as innocently as he knows how. He’s had a lot of practice, even if Sebastian is about as innocent as a whorehouse.

“ Why do I date you? Dear Prada! I must hate myself.” Kurt moans, burying his face in Sebastian's neck in clear contradiction of the words. Kurt’s arms go even tighter around him and that feeling of home that only Kurt has ever managed to give him blooms in his chest.

“ I give great head.” Sebastian replies, because well, true, but also because that’s what he usually says. It’s been his standard answer for when Kurt asks himself that question since the first time he’d managed to blow him. Prior to that the answer had been that Sebastian was an amazing kisser.

“-little brother. I don’t want to listen to this!” A guy’s voice rings out.

“ We are going to be late for our performance!” The shrill banshee from before shrieks again. She’s got impressive lung power.

“ Oh right.” Kurt says. And then something is very wrong with the world because Kurt steps away from Sebastian.” Come see us perform.” Kurt says, lips pulled into a smirk.

And hey, Sebastian knows that smirk. That smirk melted his brain when Kurt demonstrated he could cross his ankles over the back of his head. That is Kurt’s dirty smirk. That smirk leaves Sebastian a near even mix of incredibly horny and curious.

By the end of Toxic when someone pulls the fire alarm, horny has won by a landslide. 

In a move that Kurt will be able to mock him for for years to come, as reminiscent of a cro magnon neanderthal as it is, Sebastian throws him over his shoulder and basically kidnaps him into his car. He barely manages to remember to drive somewhere out of the way before tearing Kurt’s skin tight jeans straight off.

Breathlessly, Kurt laughs. 

Sebastian doesn’t care. He’s finally, finally blowing his boyfriend.

x

“ I don’t want you in Ohio.” His Dad says to his face.

He’d managed to stay at the Hummel home for a good two days before Mr.Hummel used whatever weird parental voodoo he had over them to get them to admit that Sebastian wasn’t even sure his parents knew he was in the country. At least Mr.Hummel gave Kurt explicit permission to make the trip with Sebastian. No matter how long it took so long as it didn’t interfere with his schoolwork, Kurt could stay. Sebastian planned to all but hold him hostage for as long as he could get away with. Considering how the conversation was going, he would legitimately need the comfort.

“ I don’t want you in Ohio.” His Dad repeats. As if Sebastian hadn’t heard him the first time.

Sebastian doesn’t know why he’s surprised by how much the words hurt. But he’ll be damned if he let’s it show. So he bares his teeth in a parody of a smile and simply informs his father he’s staying. Whether the elder Smythe likes it or not is implied.

Ohio is where Kurt is, after all. Which means Ohio is where Sebastian belongs.

His father motions to the chair located in front of his desk. It’s where he seats clients and enemies alike. The business chair, he and his sister use to call it when they were younger. For some reason, that hurts too.

Sebastian wants to demand to know when his father had become such a bastard. He’d always supported gay rights as far as Sebastian had known, and he hadn’t been truly worried about his parents reactions until he’d been stranded in Paris. He wants to know if all his fathers open mindedness had all been a politician's lip service.

Instead he sits down and prepares himself to negotiate. He will be staying in Ohio. Come hell or high water.

Three hours later, and the new found knowledge that he would make an excellent lawyer, Dalton is their compromise.

Sebastian doesn't understand why his father thinks a two hour drive from Lima will be a deterrent from seeing Kurt when an entire ocean wasn't. But he happily takes the dorms. The less time he has to spend in his fathers house the better. Mr. Hummel totally lets him stay over all the time anyway, and Kurt has a car too.

It is so much better than Paris. There’s something extra awesome about meeting halfway.  
Like they both can’t stand to be apart. This is mostly true, and it’s especially obvious when Kurt doesn’t put up much of a fight about having sex in their cars, or scandalous semi public places even when they’re not desperately, painfully horny. But then, Kurt hadn’t put up too much of a fight in Paris either. Maybe Sebastian's boyfriend is secretly something of an exhibitionist.

It’s certainly a thought.

Dalton itself isn’t terribly impressive. Not after Paris, anyway. Sebastian is more than used to a heavy workload and joining the Warblers easily elevates his social standing to a place where it’s a useful currency.

The thought of being in competition with New Directions is a great chance to role play some hate sex.

They don’t end up doing it very often though, because he and Kurt start fighting a lot. Not that fighting is in anyway unusual for them, but the subject matter is decidedly new territory. Sebastian hates all of Kurt’s new friends. They take up way too much of Kurt’s time. He doesn’t even trying to hide his hatred since the feeling is clearly mutual. 

He doesn’t understand why Kurt needs to spend so much time and attention on them when he could be investing it on Sebastian. 

He certainly doesn’t bother with friends. Not the way other people do. He’s never needed anyone else the way he did Kurt, and he’d never been one to form deep friendships beforehand regardless. Sebastian keeps friendly acquaintances in the Warblers instead. He tries to spend every waking moment that isn't school related with Kurt.

It’s how they’ve always functioned.

The Warblers lead singer, a really cute gay boy Sebastian makes sure to inform he’s taken from the get go, does not seem to understand this. He texts Sebastian all the time, asks him out for coffee. Or shopping trips to the mall.

Like Sebastian should bother with him when he’s not in school. It boggles the mind. Kurt laughs at him when he complains about Blaine. Then he proceeds to fuck his brains out after. Kurt may like teasing him about it, but he’s a jealous bitch at heart. Sebastian kind of loves him impossibly more for it and mentions Blaine as often as he can.

He over hears Jeff, someone he’d gone to middle school with, and remembers how Sebastian works, explaining it to Blaine. “ It isn’t anything personal Blaine. Sebastian’s just always been that way. Lord knows what he’s so obsessed with, there used to be a betting pool actually, and no one ever did find out. But whatever it is takes up pretty much all his time and attention. I’m pretty surprised he joined the warblers at all.”

“ I just want to be friends!” Blaine exclaims, ever so earnest. From what Sebastian has gathered, Blaine is not only their beloved lead singer, but also apparently a genuinely good friend of each and every warbler. He supposes not getting along as well with Sebastian is ruining Blaine's perfect record.

Sebastian decides to take pity on him. That introducing the short, if cute, annoyance to Kurt will do wonders for his already amazing sex life barely factors into it at all. Really. Okay so that’s pretty much the only reason why he does it, who is he kidding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't tell whether my Sebastian is OC or IC. Help? Also we've reached the present so more details and less summary. If you where wondering about the style change, just thought I'd let you guys know.


	5. Chapter 5

They go to the mall.

Sebastian doesn't expect what seems to be the entirety of Kurt's Glee club to be there. The most face time he's spent with any of them were a few very awkward Friday night dinners with Kurt's soon to be step brother. Sebastian's pretty sure the guys name was Flynn, or was it Finn? It's not quite his fault he can't bring himself to care. He has a tendency to ignore people that get uncomfortable in the face of his homosexuality. He's too classy to throw a fit.

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaims, face lighting up at the sight of him, and he can't help his answering grin. Slides an arm around his boyfriend's waist and kisses him hello properly. There may be tongue involved. Kurt swats him for it, but the fresh blush on his cheeks is more than worth it, in Sebastian's not so humble opinion, anyway.

"Who's your friend?" Kurt asks in surprise once Blaine's presence registers. He hadn't warned Kurt he would be bringing company. It was only fair though, if Kurt had warned him how many of his own so called friends were coming Sebastian would have probably bailed. Or figured out a good bribe to get Kurt to come see him instead.

"This is Blaine."Sebastian answers with a smirk, enjoying the way the skin around Kurt's eyes tightens ever so slightly, his hand finds Sebastian's almost casually. If Sebastian hadn't known Kurt the way he did, he wouldn't have noticed the burning jealousy at all.

"Blaine."Kurt says with a careful nod,"Sebastian's Warbler friend right?"

Blaine beams at the implication that they actually are friends."That's right. You're his boyfriend? I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name?"

Kurt's face goes carefully blank for a moment, then a smirk bloomed across his features."My name is Kurt, it's so nice to meet you. I was a little worried about Sebastian, he isn't very good at making friends."

Blaine instantly shoots him a look of deep sympathy while Sebastian bites back a snort. He has clearly tipped his hand by not mentioning Kurt's name. He recognizes that smirk, Kurt is going to make him pay for playing games. He can't help but look forward to it, few people in his life offer a challenge the way Kurt always does.

At first Sebastian waits for his retribution. He waits to be made the butt of several jokes, waits for Kurt's razor sharp wit to make an appearance and cut him down to size. Instead he tags along as everyone else shops. Kurt keeps his conversation with Blaine going, and it isn't until they're discussing vogue covers with genuine enthusiasm that he realizes this is his comeuppance. Kurt really will befriend Blaine. Instead of having to put up with Blaine solely within Daltons walls, Blaine will now become yet another on the list of people Kurt spends time with when he could be with Sebastian.

It is needlessly cruel, and Sebastian tells Kurt as much. His boyfriend only smirks, much to the further confusion of his so called friends, since Sebastian had cut off some complimentary remark he'd been making about a sweater. Sebastian doesn't know how these people are blind to Kurt's more diabolical tendencies. They are some of his favorite things about Kurt. His boyfriend wouldn't be himself without his more jagged edges.

Kurt merely smiles, saccharine, innocent."Who me?"

Sebastian presses closer, tightens the arm that has never quite left Kurt's waist and leans in to whisper, affirming,"Cruel."

"Are you talking about his dick? Is that why you're whispering?" One of Kurt's bitchier friends decides to interrupt their moment."Who am I kidding? We all know Lady Hummel doesn't have one."

"Santana!" Kurt cries, indignant. And a few people echo his outrage, Blaine in particular.

Sebastian merely smirks."Well my jaw gets pretty sore from all the time I spend sucking his dick. I'm pretty sure that's proof of how very wrong you are."

A moment of silence follows as the people around him realize that yes, he had gone there. Kurt groans, giving his shoulder a half-hearted smack. Kurt resigned himself to Sebastian's lack of shame years ago. He hadn't had much choice in the matter.

"We are never speaking of this moment again." Kurt declares to the group at large, before dragging Sebastian away before he decides to say something worse. This is a wise decision. He was just about to mention how sore his ass got after Kurt fucked it too. With the totally awesome dick he totally had. His cock was another favorite thing of Sebastian's about Kurt.

Kurt's friends catch up eventually. The bitchy one, Santana, is kind of funny when her barbs are aimed at people who aren't his boyfriend. Kurt, no doubt in punishment for his over sharing, makes a concentrated effort to befriend Blaine, by all accounts he seems to be succeeding across the board. Sebastian does his best to they twitter over a shirt, Sebastian claims it's hideous. If Kurt tells Blaine he'd look good in something Sebastian assures his fellow Warbler that his boyfriend is wrong.

Kurt's friends glare at him, and his possible step-brother to be attempts to glower at him. Sebastian ignores them, focused on his task of getting Kurt to pay more attention to him than Blaine. Sebastian is aware it's childish, but he honestly thinks it's unfair that Kurt gets pretty much all of his focus and attention while he has to share his boyfriends with so many people. It probably doesn't help that Kurt is wise to his game and doing some ignoring of his own.

But Sebastian knows Kurt. When it comes to fashion, there is only so much his boyfriend can take. His patience finally pays off when they walk pass Abercrombie and Fitch. Sebastian darts off towards the polo's and Kurt finally breaks. Just as Sebastian knew he would. Kurt hates the sheer amount of polo's he owns. Sebastian doesn't want to mess with a good thing. The whole entitled rich gay boy look works for him.

"No! No more. Your pop collar addiction is going to end whether you like it or not." Kurt scolds. Sebastian bites back a beaming grin at the glare trained on his face. Having the whole of Kurt's attention sates something inside him. Sets the world to rights, gives him the feeling that all is as it should be.

"But I like the stripes." He lies, fingers trailing the buttons."I think it's go great with some khakis, don't you?"

"No."Kurt says, firm.

Sebastian smirks, sly."It's my money."

"No."Kurt repeats, vehement. Sebastian buys three.

Kurt's eyes sear into him through the rest of the trip, glare hot on his skin, and he feel a little high of being the sole focus of Kurt's attentions for so long. A little turned on too, but hey, Kurt, so enough said.

They go to the food court and Sebastian figures he's teased Kurt enough. Holds his hands up in surrender and offers to go return them. Kurt sends him off with a kiss, mollified, and Blaine offers to go with him. Sebastian can't think of any reason to turn him down and begins his trek towards the parking lot.

"I thought we were returning the bags?"Blaine says, aghast. Watching as Sebastian opens the back of his trunk and deposits his bags.

"Nope." He replies, uncaring. Sure he could return them, but they're more useful as an investment if he wants to tick Kurt off again in the future. They've fought a lot lately, and he's used up a lot of his regular ammo. He would hate for their fights to become boring.

"Sebastian! You can't lie to your boyfriend like that! It's bad enough you were so mean to him the whole time." Blaine exclaims.

Sebastian merely arches an eyebrow. He could make an argument about who exactly, was being mean to who. But he has never felt the need to explain the particulars of his relationship with Kurt. They simply are, and if other people don't get it, then well, too bad.

"It'll be fine." He replies instead. Heading back into the mall.

"Kurt seems really great." Blaine insists."You really don't want to mess things up with him. He's not the type to take being lied to lying down. Don't you think you already pissed him off enough today?"

Sebastian snorts. Of course he knows how much Kurt hates being lied to. But there is lying and then there is _lying _. Just like there is mad and there is break up furious. Blaine clearly doesn't know the difference. He probably has never had a boyfriend. Sebastian forgets sometimes, how slim the pickings are in Ohio. He really is very lucky that he found Kurt.__

__"I'll buy him something nice."He says,"He'll forgive me."_ _

__Blaine shoots him an incredulous look, thinly disguising his disgust."Are you seriously trying to buy him? I don't think he's that kind of person."_ _

__Sebastian's hums agreeably. Walking into one of the stores they'd visited and picking up a few of the things Kurt had liked but not brought."Worst comes to worse I'll keep blowing him until he forgives me."_ _

__That's plan B if Kurt doesn't accept the clothes as a 'forgive me for pissing you off bribe'._ _

__Blaine makes a choked off sound at that."Kurt doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would date someone just because they're good in bed. He seems like a rose petals on the bed kind of guy. Don't you think he deserves something special?"_ _

__Sebastian narrows his eyes at that. He knows Kurt's a romantic. It's impossible to miss. Kurt makes him suffer through romance novels and movies, he's heard more ballads than he can count, watched Moulin Rouge until he could recite every word. But today is the first day that Blaine's met Kurt. He doesn't like that Blaine has paid his boyfriend so much attention. It's not that he's worried, exactly. Kurt would never cheat on him. And Sebastian is _Sebastian _, he is ten times more amazing than Blaine, attractive as Blaine can be when he sings. But he doesn't like it. Kurt is Sebastian's. Has been since they were six years old and Sebastian would spend hours trying to figure out what color his eyes were. He hates the thought of anyone attempting to interfere with what they have.___ _

____"My blow jobs are special."He says, instead of the scathing rant about how Blaine should mind his own business that's on the tip of his tongue. He's kind of impressed with his own restraint._ _ _ _

____He considers himself rewarded when they go watch a movie and Kurt spends most of it in his lap. Of course they make out like the horny teenagers they are. Sebastian can't even remember the name of the movie they 'watched'. They have to sneak out to the bathroom by the end, and Sebastian crosses off shady stall sex at a movie theater from his bucket list. His mood is actually pretty good when Kurt's shrill midget friend decides to ruin it all and starts ranting about how Sebastian isn't good enough for Kurt and that Blaine would make a better boyfriend, since he seems to actually respect him, and isn't just using him for sex._ _ _ _

____Sebastian has a very vivid fantasy about running her over with his car. Kurt jumps in to defend him. Says that Sebastian does respect him, and that he would have never started dating him if he didn't. Goes on his very own rant about how Rachel, which seems to be said shrill midget's name, should mind her own fucking business and keep her opinion about a relationship she knows nothing about to herself._ _ _ _

____Kurt's friends seem kind of shell-shocked by the strength of Kurt's rebuttal and Sebastian is pleased. He feels happy, satisfied that Kurt is ready and willing to defend him, defend them, just as passionately as Sebastian is. It might partly be the recent orgasm but Sebastian feels himself go soft inside, helpless in the face of his love for Kurt. The affection he held for what has to be the most amazing boy in the world._ _ _ _

____That night he convinces Kurt to let him surprise him with a date instead of yet another awkward dinner the coming Friday night. If Blaine was right about anything, it was definitely that Kurt deserved something special. All the rose petals he ever wanted. They talk aimlessly over the phone, reluctant to let the other go. He falls asleep to the soft sounds of Kurt's exhales over the phone. His bed feels too big. They are much closer now than they have been for years. His last thought is that Kurt can never be close enough._ _ _ _

____x_ _ _ _

____Sebastian gets the call in history class._ _ _ _

____It's Kurt, so he picks up. Doesn't even consider the rules against it. Sebastian will always answer Kurt's calls, mostly because Kurt wouldn't call him in class if it wasn't important anyway. The gusty sob on the line when he picks up makes his blood freeze in his veins._ _ _ _

____"My Dads...He's in a coma."Kurt chokes out. Sebastian is out the door and halfway to his car before he's asking for the room number. He has no doubt Kurt is already there. Sebastian breaks quite a few traffic laws on his way to Lima general. He knows because there's no way he'd manage make the usual car ride in less than half the time, otherwise. He doesn't care. Kurt needs him, he needs to get to Kurt._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, sorry about that...Next chapters gonna be kinda intense...


	6. Chapter 6

The days that follow Mister Hummel's heart attack are blurry and indistinct. Sebastian mostly remembers Kurt, holding himself so tightly, like his sobs would shudder him to pieces. Kurt, and his own helpless rage.

Especially at the Glee club.

Sebastian has always been distant with people, peers and acquaintances are about as far as he lets people who aren't Kurt, outside of his family, in. It's been in almost every report card since Kindergarten. Sebastian has good social skills but he has trouble making/keeping friends. It's just a lack of interest for the most part. People are boring, too simple or too complicated, never something he feels he wants to concern himself with because no one he's met aside from Kurt has ever been worth the effort.

Kurt's Glee club, the gathering of his so called friends, cements that sentiment as a truth of the universe to Sebastian. They wouldn't deserve to be pissed on if they were on fire.

They are so worthless, so caught up in their own feelings and desires, trying to shove religion down his boyfriend's throat when his one remaining parent could be lost to him for the rest of his life. Sebastian hates them. Ardently, passionately, he hates them. More than one flees his presence in tears that week.

Because Sebastian refuses to leave Kurt's side.

He keeps him busy with imaginary problems at his house so that Kurt can't go back to an empty home. Refuses to let him go back to school to find himself surrounded by that trash that hurts him so casually. He's always suspected that other people are seldom worth sharing oxygen with, but the week mister Hummel spends in a coma proves it to him.

By the time Mister Hummel wakes up, a few of Kurt's Glee-mates declare him the Antichrist. Sebastian is cautiously pleased, going about his attempts to keep the bastards and his boyfriend apart with renewed fervor.

The Warblers, when he bothers to notice them, don't seem terribly happy with him. Which is why he doesn't think twice about skipping practice when he gets an urgent text from Kurt.

'We need to talk' have always been ominous words. Not in the classical 'this is the end' way it would be for most couples, they've pretty much been in mutual agreement that they were forever since eighth grade. Coming from Kurt it usually means he's going to be receiving information he will be deeply unhappy about. Sebastian tries to brace himself on the drive over to Kurt's house but he's fairly certain it's not going to help much.

He's right. It doesn't.

"What the fuck do you mean some closet case kissed you!" Sebastian hates everything, seriously, everything. He get's up to pace. "I am calling a lawyer, we are suing his ass for sexual assault."

Kurt groans from where he's busy burying his face into a pillow. Then he sighs and looks back up, "We can't do that without outing him to his football team, which I refuse to do."

"You have got to be kidding me! You are under no obligation to be nice to this douche bag! And the guy's a football player, what the fuck were you even doing around him?" Sebastian demanded.

Kurt bit his lip, steadily refusing to meet his eyes."I may have been calling him out for bullying me for the last two years."

"He's been bullying you? For two-two years? And you're only telling me this now?" The thought that his boyfriend had been dealing with such a thing without telling him made him feel about two inches tall.

"There's nothing you could have done about it then, just like there's nothing you could have done about it now. I didn't want to put that on you." Kurt murmured softly.

"I could have listened." Sebastian snapped, "You shouldn't have had to deal with something like that, especially not alone!"

"I wasn't alone Bas," Kurt offered, "Most of Glee club has been bullied pretty bad at least once or twice. And I've been talking to Blaine about it lately."

"Blaine!" Sebastian exclaimed, dismayed. "You told Blaine when you wouldn't tell me? Your own goddamned boyfriend?"

Kurt scowled at him, "Honestly, Bas, I was looking for a little empathy. Gaga knows I love you to pieces, but let's be frank; the only experience you have with bullying is being a bully!"

Sebastian really wished he could have denied the accusation. Kurt was right. He'd never been bullied. He usually didn't mind proof that he was an over privileged asshole, reveled in the knowledge, in fact. But this time it left a bitter taste in his mouth, because it meant his boyfriend hadn't confided in him.

"Were you ever planning to tell me?" Sebastian asked, morbidly curious. "I know the only reason you're telling me now is that the guilt of having kissed someone who isn't me, forced on you or no, would have eaten you alive."

"Eventually." Kurt admitted, "It's just high school Sebastian. Incredibly crappy public high school and all its horrors. I'm hardly the first gay kid that's gone through this. Mostly I didn't want to tell you because I'm so happy when we're together. It seems so wasteful to spend it complaining about school."

Sebastian kisses him then, can't resist pulling Kurt into his arms and holding him close.

"I love you." He says later, after he's shown Kurt the depths of his affections the best way he knew how."Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't name any names. I would make him pay for it you know. For what he's put you through."

For touching what's mine he carefully doesn't say, but Kurt has known him for far too long, he hears the words in the silence regardless.

"I wouldn't let you. He's going about everything in the worst way. If he hates being who he is so much then he has more problems than whatever you could come up with anyway." Kurt said, voice soft soft and thoughtful.

"Wanna bet?" Sebastian asked, eyes gleaming at the thought of getting a chance to torment the bastard.

"No." Kurt answered, wrinkling his nose adorably, "I won't let you. He really does have it bad enough as it is."

"Sometimes I hate how noble you are, you know." Sebastian complained, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"No you don't." Kurt said, planting a kiss on his temple.

"No I don't." Sebastian admitted. He was certainly dating the most remarkable human being in Ohio, if not the world. Mostly he wanted to keep Kurt away from the rest of the world, spoil him rotten, and make sure no one would ever hurt him again.

"Love you Bas." Kurt murmured, sleepy. Sebastian listened to his heart slow as he fell asleep, he thought that there was no sound in the world as wonderful, and he would never share.

He always had been a greedy bastard.

x

That could have been it.

Shouldn't have been, but if he was honest Kurt was very good at keeping things from him when he wanted to. To be fair, he could theoretically do the same. He just never wanted to. It always felt wrong to hide things from Kurt, and it wasn't like Sebastian was the type for deep dark secrets anyway.

He tried not to feel too hurt by it. He'd always been spoiled, it wasn't like his life was particularly difficult. Being away from Kurt had been about the worst thing that had ever happened to him, and he'd spent that time in Paris with a very doting rich grandmother.

It couldn't possibly be as unfair as it felt. That Kurt could possibly need all these other people when Kurt was more than enough for him. People were different. Hell, part of what he loved so much about Kurt was how different they were. But was is really so much to ask that he could be enough for Kurt as well?

Probably. Though it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

In the mean time he's come to the conclusion that the Warblers are avoiding him. Especially Blaine, who spends most of the time he's not busy singing in the club room glaring at him.

Sebastian thinks it's hilarious. Is he supposed to feel slighted? As long as he's part of the club he's still treated as a rock star by the rest of the school, and to be honest he enjoys the company of the lacrosse team a lot more than that of his fellow choir members.

He doesn't tell Kurt though, and that's not even him being a petty bitch. He's never bothered talking to Kurt about other people. Out of everything Kurt had told him that night about the only thing he had wholly understood was the part about not wasting time complaining about people when they were together.

And Kurt seemed to be brimming with champagne colored joy lately. His Dad was getting married to Flynn's or Finn's mom. He should probably figure out the guys name before he officially became Kurt's stepbrother, and thus Sebastian's future brother in law, because Kurt and Sebastian were going to get married if it took a trip to Holland.

Especially now that he knew how happy planning a wedding could make Kurt. Sure it seemed stressful. But it was the kind of stress that Kurt loved, options upon options, and figuring out what worked best. It wasn't like he was in danger of stressing out with Sebastian to supervise him. He'd had a lot of fun figuring out how to draw Kurt away from his lists and stacks of wedding magazines when the stress looked like it was reaching dangerous levels.

By the time the wedding is over Sebastian is actually kind of disappointed his new favorite pastime will be gone. Wedding Magazines stored with older Vogue issues and thus disappearing under Kurt's bed. At least, once they finish moving. And the new house is basically on the other side of Lima and thus a whole twenty minutes closer to Sebastian. Cause for celebration if he's ever heard of any.

Which is why he's so confused when he lets himself into the Hummel home and finds Kurt in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably shouldn't have ended this on another cliff hanger, but I will try to finish this story this Summer so you shouldn't have to wait so long for my next update.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian wasn't a big enough dick to be happy that some violent closet case has terrified his boyfriend away from his school and into Dalton. But what he can be unreservedly happy about is being in the same school as Kurt for the first time in his life. This is unprecedented. He's never been this close to his boyfriend for so much of the day. He can kiss Kurt between classes, now, and he's man enough to admit that the prospect has him something over the moon.

He's not sure he remembers ever being this giddy.

He sleeps over the night before Kurt's first day. They don't get much sleeping done, although Sebastian maintains that it is not his fault that Kurt is so very kissable and he can't keep his lips to himself. Kurt flushes and admits that he could be trying harder to make him stop, but that it's not his fault that he finds a happy Sebastian so irresistible.

Naturally, they are almost late.

They don't have any classes together, because Sebastian spent a good two years in over achieving European schools so he is vastly far ahead of most of his peers, and Kurt has had to contend with public school in small town Ohio of all things so he frankly has some catching up to do with Dalton's slightly above average curriculum. Sebastian can't bring himself to care, especially when they don't even make it to lunch because they're too busy making out. It is easily the best day Sebastian has ever had at Dalton Academy.

The Warblers he has the occasional class with continue with their icy silence and their dirty looks. The only reason Sebastian deigns to notice is that it occurs to him that Kurt wouldn't be very quiet about the treatment. His boyfriend is adorably over protective, especially considering how painfully aware they both are that Sebastian hasn't actually experienced any of the evils of the world. But he should probably deal with whatever issue it seems the Warblers have with him before Kurt is in a position to notice. Especially because he knows his boyfriend, and Kurt will totally audition for the Dalton Glee Club. It would really suck if Kurt ruined his chances of being a warbler just to defend him.

So instead of waiting around while Kurt finishes talking to his guidance counselor after school Sebastian actually heads to practice.

As expected his fellow Warblers spend a few minutes whispering among themselves and shooting him looks as though he is unworthy to lick their boots. Whoever gave girls their terrible reputation for gossip had clearly never been to an all boys boarding school. But Sebastian had grown up in high society, he knew exactly how to work a rotten reputation, although he still wasn't all that sure about how it had come to be this time around, this was hardly the first time he'd been considered the school slut.

Ironic, considering the only person Sebastian had ever been with in the biblical sense was Kurt. He was still a Smythe though, and people had certain ideas about what that entailed. Regardless of how he actually behaved, and he had to admit it wasn't like he was a saint, even if he did consider it very kind of him to give Jeff blow job tips. In France, people had certain expectations, and they loved to talk all about it. Except that in France his so called sluttiness was something to be congratulated, and apparently his Glee club in Ohio did not feel the same. It was why it had taken him a while to put everything together, the whispers that followed him, the sudden increase in gay boys actively flirting with him and panting after his dick.

He really wasn't a stranger to this kind of thing. Had never really minded the rumors that tended to follow him. But he was hardly about to let it affect his boyfriend. Kurt was already so hyper aware of the people around him. It wouldn't take much for Kurt to figure it out, and Sebastian was perfectly aware that Kurt wouldn't handle the news anywhere near as well as Sebastian did.

So he had to take care of it before Kurt did. Sebastian had no doubt that he would. Alienate the entire school in the process, sure, but Kurt wouldn't be Kurt if he was able to live with himself if he did nothing. It was part of what made Kurt so amazing. Kurt loved him beyond all logic and reason. Sebastian was special to Kurt in a way no else was, or would ever be. So while the thought of watching his boyfriend call out his glee club made him feel warm and loved, the reality of it would not be pleasant.

So Sebastian would do it instead.

He sauntered into the middle of the room wearing his most infuriating smirk, "So are any of you going to tell me what your actual problem with me is, or do I have to guess?"

The shocked silence that followed his proclamation made his smirk dial up a notch. High society thrived on bullshit, and Sebastian was among the best bullshit artists there was. It was going to be interesting to see how this played out.

"What problem?" Wes said, nose in the air, even as he went into typical defensive tactics. Deny, deny, deny. Most politicians learned that particular maneuver early in life, precisely in places like Dalton. There was a reason Wes had made the council, after all.

"So you're all really going to sit here and pretend you haven't been snubbing me all week?" Sebastian asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. The best counter to denial was making it seemed like further denial proved his point. A counter he'd successfully executed if the color high on Thad's cheekbones was any indication. Wes and David managed to keep their faces carefully blank. Those he had to watch out for.

David cleared his throat, "We on the council have heard some rather-unpleasant information regarding you, Warbler Sebastian, we were taking our time to come to an unbiased opinion on the matter."

Sebastian nearly laughed at the hasty carrot and stick method. The stick being the councils displeasure, and the carrot was supposedly their dropping the subject to be picked up another day. As if Sebastian was an idiot that would allow the time to gather a coherent argument against him they clearly didn't have at the moment.

"Well no time like the present," Sebastian said, spreading his arms wide open, "Exactly what terrible lies have you been hearing about me?"

"Your behavior." Thad blurted, what was that idiot doing on the council? His father must have been someone important. Not like Sebastian cared though, especially when presented with such a fantastic opening.

"I am a Smythe you know." Sebastian began, lying like the professional he'd been raised to be."I assure you that if my behavior was actually in any way unbecoming, you would be the last people to hear about it, as I would not be allowed out in polite society if I were actually a leper."

Wes coughed, apparently the first to realize how neatly Sebastian had talked them into a corner. Any allegations about his behavior that followed that particular statement would call into question his families propriety. The Smythe's may have a certain reputation for impropriety, but his family hadn't spent hundreds of years on the political scene for someone to actually call them on it.

"Right." David said, cutting off Thad who may have been about to make an enemy out of Sebastian. It was a good call on his part, seeing as Sebastian was about three times the political animal any of them were.

"So the matter of rumors pertaining to Warbler Sebastian have been proven unfounded." Wes said formally, banging his gavel.

Blaine was giving him the evil eye, which meant that it would hardly be the end of anything, but the other Warblers could no longer shun Sebastian to his face, which was the part that mattered. He'd deal with whatever was up with Blaine some other time.

"I'm glad all that unpleasantness is behind us, then." Sebastian pasted on his best smile, it was time to make sure these asshole's knew not to mess with Kurt. "By the way, my boyfriend has recently joined Dalton..."

x

By the time Kurt's audition rolled around, Sebastian wanted to hit something. Frankly speaking, Sebastian was beginning to think dealing with the Warblers wasn't worth being the school equivalent of a rock-star. He knew he had a bad reputation, okay? He usually reveled in it. It was no where near as fun though, when it meant his stupid Glee club thought he was taking advantage of his boyfriend and would probably accept him on pity alone.

Sebastian was not looking forward to the point in time where Kurt figured that out though. Especially since he was being all anxious about nothing. He was stupidly talented, it didn't matter what fucked up ideas the warblers had about him, they would be lucky to have him. He draped himself over his anxious boyfriend and informed him as such.

"You cannot be nervous," Sebastian said, incredulous, "You really cannot be nervous right now. You are going to nail this. The council will wet their pants from joy once they hear your range."

"Shut up." Kurt said, deliberately not smiling at him, but the pink tinge on his cheeks gave him away.

"You do know they aren't actually any better than your Glee club, don't you?" Sebastian asked, "Sure everyone at Dalton talks a good game, but I assure you they're all full of shit."

Kurt chuckled, no longer able to hide his amusement, but still too nervous to take him seriously. "So I'm just supposed to feel at ease as a middle class brat among some of Ohio's elite?"

Sebastian hugged him tighter, "If you weren't ever intimidated by my wealth and social status, then you are not allowed to take these peons seriously. I have french royalty in my bloodline Kurt. These third generation company assholes can suck it, alright? They're not anything special."

Kurt laughs, "Because any of that meant anything to eight year old me."

Sebastian snorts, "Don't lie, you've had the English monarchy memorized since birth. I'm sure you had the rest down pat by kindergarten."

"I hate you." Kurt lied, leaning forward to rub their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I can tell." Sebastian murmured, stealing a kiss."No go show the so called Ohio elite exactly who should be in awe of who."

Naturally Kurt did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this saga continues...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I'm way into KurBastian. Not only is it hot, I really enjoy their dynamic. This started as a drabble. Evolved into something like a oneshot, and has moved onto chapter two. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm hoping for a threeshot. I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
